Pra Sempre Vou Te Amar
by Lupin Sister's
Summary: E se eu te falase que eu te conheci todas as minhas vidas passadas? E se nós fossemos amantes todas elas? E se nosso amor fosse amaldiçoado? E se essa maldição tivesse sido quebrada da última vez que nos vimos, mas como tudo isso teve um preço


Hey People!

Bom nova fic no ar, como sempre Dramione, sem reviews sem capitulos .

Prólogo

Eu nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas de amor eterno, ou almas gêmeas, eu nunca amei ninguém, nem sei se isso seria uma coisa boa. Por que eu iria querer ser vulneravel? Demonstrar fraqueza não era uma coisa que eu desejava muito.

Apesar de nunca ter gostado muito das aulas de Adivinhação, eu tinha uma certa curiosidade com o assunto, mais sou orgulhosa demais para admitir pra qualquer pessoa isso que eu acabei de falar. Mas como eu sou, nunca poderia deixar de pesquisar sobre um assunto que me intrigava.

Muito tarde, depois das rondas noturnas e me despedir de Justino, que fazia as rondas comigo, eu sengui pra sessão proibida da biblioteca. Lá encontrei um livro que realmente me chamou atenção, bom não só minha, atráz desse livro havia uma lista de quem já havia alugado ele :

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Nicholau Flamel_

_Albus Dumbledor_

_William Shakespeare_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Lillian Evans_

_Draco Malfoy_

É claro que todos esses nomes me assustaram, pelo simples fato de serem bruxos famosos, sendo das trevas ou não, eram todos muito inteligentes. Mais o último nome me assustou um pouco, "quem diria que ele sabe ler" pensei rindo.

O livro se chamava _"Entre Vidas"_, não havia autor, mais havia a época de lançamento _3000 a.c _, um dos livros mais antigos da história da magia. Bruxos e bruxas com esperiencia já haviam colocado a mão nesse mesmo livro, lendo exatamente o que eu estava naquele momento lendo.

Ele se tratava de vidas passadas e sua vida presente, sobre o que você não conseguiu concluir em sua vida passada, as vezes amores interrompidos, outras vidas tiradas muito cedo, inumeras razões. Até que cheguei no meio do livro com o capitulo _"Complete a sua Missão"_. Explicava como você deveria buscar pela sua missão :

"_... você então deverá notar as pequenas coisas fora do lugar, notar um olhar diferente virado a você. Muitas vezes sua missão era encontrar um grande amor, que agora poderá ser impossivel, não existe uma forma de sempre se nascer com sua alma-gêmea, muitas vezes se encontra um olhar de amor vindo de uma pessoa mais nova ou mais velha. Não se deve rejeita-la, se assim você o fizer, sua alma se partira em pedaços juntamente da outra alma."_

Eu não entendia muito bem então fui ler o capitulo de almas gêmeas :

_" Almas gêmeas existem desde o começo dos tempos, enquanto os deuses ainda andavam sobre a terrar. Eles acharam uma vez que nós mortais e bruxos eramos ingratos, pois nasciamos juntamente de nossas almas gêmeas, com isso não precisavamos de mais nada. Então eles resolveram acabar com isso, cada alma teria que achar o seu par. Hoje passamos a vida procurando, mesmo assim, não é garantido que se vai achar._

_Após essa decisão dos Deuses, alguns bruxos se enfureceram, assim criando um feitiço que faria com que suas almas se encontrasem assim que se vissem, se reconheceriam, e lembrariam de tudo que um dia haviam vivido. Quando os Deuses souberam já era tarde demais, eles já haviam feito o feitiço na maioria dos bruxos, então como vingança eles amaldiçoaram o amor de Helena e Zedadon. Eles se amariam eternamente, porém sempre morreriam de forma trágica, sempre e para sempre."_

Nossa, que triste, depois eu procuro mais sobre a história desses dois. Voltando ao outro capitulo

_" Porém, para se realmente saber seu destino nessa vida deve se ler até o final deste livro, assim que você terminar será invadido por uma magia primaria, que fára seu sonho ser o que lhe a conteceu de errado em suas vidas passadas._

_Boa sorte, e até a próxima vez Lilian"_

Lilian? Que livro maluco. Assim que eu terminei de ler, guardei e fui saindo da bibilioteca, me senti sendo observada, comecei a andar mais rápido e quando me dei conta estava no salão comunal da grifinória.

Não havia mais ninguém, entrei na torre das meninas e fui andando até minha cama, todas estavam dormindo com as cortinas fechadas. Coloquei um pijama, escovei os dentes e deitei na cama, fechei os olhos e quando abri de novo ...

Reviews por favor !

Lots of luv

Lupin Sister's


End file.
